The New Year Night
by n i g h t s t a r d u s t
Summary: It's funny how your life can change completely over a single night...twice. Somehow, I'm glad there was a chance to answer. Because no matter what you think, there's always one last chance. Arisa fanfic, Tsubasa Uehara/Akira Manabe.
1. Chapter 1

**Revelation**

So…this is my first story, any comments and stuff are very much appreciated, thanks. Just so you know, this will probably be a multiple-chapter "Arisa" story, and it ships Tsubasa and Manabe, as will as a bit of minor Arisa and Kudo. Be warned that while I am rather proud of this story, I cannot, however, guarantee a happy ending. Btw, there will probably be a lot of songs in this, and they are all by Taylor Swift, because I am a shameless Swiftie. I'm using the English names in this one, and the King and stuff doesn't exist. I also eliminated Midori-kun, because I didn't like him much. XP

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this fanfiction, or Arisa (though I kind of wish I could), or any of the characters in "Arisa" and this fanfiction. I do, however, own the OC(s) that will probably show up sometime.

* * *

Prologue: Shooting Star (Manabe's POV):

"Come on, Manabe! Come _on!" _Tsubasa's urgent voice drifted back from in front of me as she reached back and took my hand. "It's Arisa's turn to sing, and we're missing it!" I smirked inwardly—I knew the perfect way to respond.

"We wouldn't have been late if _you_ hadn't fussed so much over your hair," I said dryly, watching, amused, as Tsubasa turned around and glared at me. "I did not fuss! For your information, all I did was comb it and—" she was cut abruptly short when I pulled her behind me, walking quickly towards some vacant seats in the middle of the fourth row. When she didn't react, I turned my head and mocked her voice: "Come _on,_ Tsubasa! It's Arisa's turn to sing, and we're missing it!" She flushed immediately and looked away as I smirked slightly and yanked her to her seat, dropping in next to her. It was New Year's, and the greenspace was filled in with people, all waiting expectantly for what was rumoured to be the first, and most exciting program of the annual New Year celebration in the park: Arisa singing.

When everybody was settled in, the mayor, Nakanori-sama (A.N: The mayor is an OC), opened the curtains with a flourish, and smiled at Arisa, who was sitting on a blanket with the spotlight on her, holding her guitar. I could feel Tsubasa tense beside me expectantly. Arisa smiled softly, took a silent breath, and started to sing. Even though she had no microphone, her voice echoed clearly across the rows of people.

_Elevator buttons and morning air…_

_Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs…_

_If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares, _

_But right now, my time is theirs..._

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, _

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you…_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do,_

_The jury's out, my choice is you…_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, _

_People throw rocks at things that shine, and_

_Life makes love look hard…_

_The stakes are high,_

_The water's rough, _

_But this love is ours…_

I was awed. Arisa sang perfectly, her eyes closed, hands strumming the guitar as her beautiful voice seemed to soak into my soul. I felt a faint weight on my shoulder, and looked down, surprised, to see Tsubasa, her blond hair drifting slightly over her face as she lay her head gently on my shoulder.

"Isn't she…amazing?" Tsubasa whispered softly, slowly, and all I could do was nod as a slight smile appeared on Tsubasa's face. I opened my mouth and was about to reply, but she shook her head.

"Shhh. Just listen, Manabe," she murmured, eyes half-closed. With a jolt, I realized that we had already missed a lot of the song, and once again focused my attention on Arisa, who was smiling now, enjoying the attention of everyone's eyes on her.

_And it's not theirs to speculate, if it's wrong, and,_

_Your hands are tough, but they are where mine belong, and, _

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith, with this song for you…_

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth…_

_And I love the riddles that you speak,_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos,_

_Will be ignored…_

'_Cause my heart is yours…_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind, _

_People throw rocks at things that shine, and_

_Life makes love look hard…_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, _

_People throw rocks at things that shine, but_

_They can't take what's our-our-ours…_

_They, can't, take, what's ours… _

_The stakes are high, _

_The water's rough, _

_But this love is, ours… _

Arisa stopped, then, and set down her guitar. The entire park was absolutely silent for a moment, and then we were suddenly all on our feet at once, clapping, cheering, as Arisa stood and bowed. I looked at Tsubasa, standing beside me, and was surprised to see sparkling tears in her eyes. Tsubasa, the toughest girl in 2B, was crying...because of a song? But then I noticed that a lot of the girls around us were crying silently as well, and when we sat down, Tsubasa propped her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands, and I saw that she was smiling through her tears.

"I'm so proud of Arisa…" she whispered, her purple eyes blurred by tears. Straightening, she brushed away the tears with one hand, and closed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. On impulse, I put an arm around her and pulled her close, so that her head was resting on my chest. I don't even know why I did it. Maybe Arisa's music had clicked something inside me. Maybe it was Tsubasa crying. But whatever the reason, I suddenly had to tell her what had been rotating inside of me ever since the beginning of middle school, when I first met Tsubasa, and then when we became close friends. Tsubasa stared up at me, shocked, and I brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and leaned down towards her.

"Hey, Tsubasa," I whispered. "I've got a secret to tell you."

"What? What secret?" she whispered back curiously. I smiled knowingly, and leaned in even closer, my lips just brushing her ear, my hair hanging past my face. I took a small breath, and murmured three words, so faintly that even I could barely hear them. I could practically feel the shock emanating off of her as I straightened and looked down into her wide violet eyes, still smiling.

The rest of the celebration passed by in a blur. Soon, the moon had risen, and the last part of the celebration was taking place: the couple dances.

Taking her hand, I pulled her up as a song started to play. All around the park, the chairs were being cleared away, and in the empty space where they had been, couples were starting to dance (including Arisa and Kudo, I noticed), pairs of suits and drifting dresses whirling around to the music.

I offered my hand to Tsubasa, who was still staring at me shocked.

"May I have this dance?" I asked her lightly, and slowly, Tsubasa started to smile.

"Of course," she said, and as we stepped into the music, all I could think about was how beautiful Tsubasa was in her white dress, a (fake) rose pinned in her blond hair, a faint blush touching her cheeks.

We danced well into the night, and as the final song started to play, we sat down in a bench. Tsubasa leaned into me, and I wrapped my arms around her, both of us listening quietly to the music. Tsubasa smiled, and she began to sing softly with the song, surprising me.

_Tall, dark and superman,  
He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away,  
To save the world or go to work,  
It's the same thing to me.  
He's got his mother's eyes, his father's ambition,  
I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him,  
I hang on every word you say, yay…  
And you smile and say, "How are you?" and  
I'll say, "Just fine,"  
I always forget to tell you, I love you, I'll love you...forever!_

_I watch superman fly away,_  
_You've got a busy day today._  
_Go save the world, I'll be around…_  
_I watch superman fly away,_  
_Come back I'll be with you someday!_  
_I'll be right here on the ground…_  
_When you come back down…_

I was just as entranced as when I heard Arisa sing. Their voices were almost exactly the same, and driven by a sudden impulse, I leaned down, and cut her short—by kissing her lightly on the lips. When I pulled away, Tsubasa was blushing furiously, her eyes cast downwards as she fiddled with her dress nervously. Pulling her even closer, I turned her head around to face me, and stroked her hair gently. Then, Tsubasa did something that surprised me even more: she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down to meet her in another kiss. My brain, foggy from the scent of her perfume, heard the music play as we kissed, and something tense inside me relaxed as I leaned into the kiss, my arms around her waist.

_And you'll leave, got places to be,  
And I'll be okay,  
I always forget to tell you, I love you,  
I loved you from the very first day!_

_I watch superman fly away,_  
_You've got a busy day today._  
_Go save the world,_  
_I'll be around…_  
_And I watch superman fly away,_  
_Come back, I'll be with you someday!_  
_I'll be right here on the ground…_  
_When you come back down…_

_And I watch you fly around the world,_  
_And I hope you don't chase another girl,_  
_Don't forget, don't forget about me!_

_I'm far away, but I'll never let you go,_  
_I'm lovestruck and looking out the window,_  
_Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be…_

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you,_  
_Wishing the card was from you,_  
_Wishing the call was from you,_  
_'Cause I've loved you from the very first day!_

_I watch superman fly away,_  
_You've got a busy day today._  
_Go save the world…_  
_I'll be around forever and ever!_  
_I watch superman fly away,_  
_I swear, I'll be with you someday._  
_I'll be right here on the ground,_  
_When you come back down…_

_When you come back down..._

We drew apart as the song ended, and I realized that I was blushing. Tsubasa was too, and as I remembered what had happened, I smiled, and whispered to her the three words I had said earlier that night.

"_I love you__,"_ I said, and Tsubasa smiled as well.

"I'll bet I love you more," she said teasingly.

"No way!" I exclaimed. "I definitely love you more."

We laughed together, and suddenly, a shooting star streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish," I told Tsubasa. She smiled, closed her eyes, and wished silently.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"Not telling. It won't come true if I tell you," she replied.

"Come on, please?"

She shook her head firmly. "I really want this wish to come true," she told me.

"Alright," I said. "Come on—I'll walk you home." Tsubasa took my hand, and together, we walked away from the school, neither of us saying anything. But that was okay. We didn't need to.

* * *

Uh….review, please? No flames, please, but critiques are always appreciated. Second chapter will likely be up soon. Thank you! Oh, and the song Arisa sang was "Ours", and the one after that was "Superman". Both by Taylor Swift. Sorry for any OOCness that occured.


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelation**

So. I finally got down to writing this chapter.

Anyway. This is really cliché. Like, really. And everybody's OOC. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the characters, not the story, not the songs. Nothing. Nice way to live, right?

Chapter One: One Last Chance:

* * *

Manabe entered the karoake place. The person on stage was doing a really bad job. But she looked like she was having fun, so Manabe supposed it was OK.

A middle-aged guy (the manager?) tapped the mike. Screeching feedback blasted through the room. Everybody clapped their hands over their ears, but Manabe stood where we was, unaffected.

"So, our next guest is a frequent visitor, for all you long-time visitors. Please welcome Miss Tsubasa Uehara!"

Manabe stumbled, eyes widening a fraction of an inch, before righting himself.

Tsubasa strode on stage. She'd gotten taller, her blonde hair longer, a softer shade of gold. Her violet eyes sparked, sweeping over the cheering crowd, before settling on Manabe. Shock burst behind her calm mask for a second before she looked away, smiling.

She took a breath, holding the mike.

Music started playing behind her, and she opened her mouth and sang:

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

Her eyes settled on Manabe, and he knew this song was aimed at him.

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still_

_And I had you…_

A pang shot through his chest. He had been so stupid…

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You would you would if this was a movie__  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry__  
I know that we could work it out somehow__  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

A year ago, they had been about to go to different colleges. They had promised that they would keep in touch, saying that they wouldn't let a long-distance relationship affect them. But it hadn't worked out.

_I know people change and these things happen__  
But I remember how it was back then__  
Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing__  
Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

He remembered the first few months, Tsubasa calling him every day, no matter how stressed she was or how much she had to do. Eventually, it had become to feel tedious to Manabe. He asked her to please just call once a week, that he wasn't going to disappear anytime soon. Tsubasa knew he was lying, they both knew he was lying, but she laughed one of her bubbly little laughs and agreed anyway.

And then, two weeks later, he really did disappear.

_Now I'm pacing down the hall__  
Chasing down your street__  
Flashback to a night when you said to me__  
That nothing's gonna change not for me and you__  
Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

She'd called, leaving messages, texted, always patient, always understanding about how much he needed to get away. Saying in a letter that she'd leave him alone, since it was obviously what he wanted, that she'd wait until he was ready, no matter how long it took, because she loved him.

Opening the letter a few days after he got it, Manabe noticed, for the first time, a little tear stain at the corner of the letter. Going against his conscience, he'd ignored it.

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You would you would if this was a movie__  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry__  
I know that we could work it out somehow__  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

The second year of college had just started. Manabe wanted to be a computer programmer, and Tsubasa, who had always been good with kids, was going to be a kindergarten teacher. Manabe hadn't said a word to Tsubasa since then.

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on__  
I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone__  
I just want it back the way it was before__  
And I just wanna see you back at my front door__  
And I'd say_

Manabe knew the words that came next. This song had been one of Tsubasa's favourites. She would always play it whenever they went for a drive, singing along in that angelic voice of hers. He closed his eyes, as if that could stop what came next.

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You would, you would, before you said it's not that easy__  
Before the fight, before I locked you out__  
But I'd take it all back now_

He squeezed his hands into fists. Hoping against hope that Tsubasa would still be waiting.

That there was still a chance to answer.

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You would you would if this was a movie__  
Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like__  
You could you could if you just said you're sorry__  
I know that we could work it out somehow__  
But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Manabe stood, apart from the others in a little corner, waiting for the song to end.

_You'd be here by now__  
It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now__  
Baby what about the ending__  
Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh__  
Woah oh oh  
Thoughtt you'd be here by now_

Tsubasa bowed as the music ended, walking off the stage to long applause. Manabe steeled himself, before making his way backstage. Tsubasa was combing her hair, adjusting her long, silky gray dress. Turning around, she didn't seem at all surprised to see him. They stood like that for a bit, before her eyes softened.

"Why are you here?"

Manabe took a breath, steadying himself.

"I'm ready."

Tsubasa sighed. "That's not enough."

"I know."

"So?"

Tsubasa lowered her eyes. "I have an encore later. There are two song choices. You pick: Forever And Always, or-or Here's To Never Growing Up."

Manabe was struck dumb. "You're giving me another chance?"

Tsubasa half smiled. "I'll take Here's To Never Growing Up."

Later that night, Tsubasa went on stage for her encore.

_We're singing radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck, singing_

_Here's to never growing up!_

_Call up all our friends_

_Go hard this weekend_

_For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change_

_Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock_

_We don't ever stop_

_And we're never going to change_

_Say, won't you say forever,_

_Stay, if you stay forever _

_Hey, we can stay forever young_

_We're singing radiohead at the top of our lungs_

_With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love_

_I got a bottle of whatever, but let's get in this truck, singing_

_Here's to never growing up…_

* * *

Manabe smiled. He stepped briefly outside. There was a full moon tonight, the black night sky lit up by Tokyo's lights. After all, he reflected, there was always time for one last chance.

God, this was so rushed. God. _God_. And yeah, this story is done. My brain is fried like chicken. So.


	3. Chapter 3

**Revelation**

So. Three things:

No updates for a while. I was going to push this to some obscure mind-corner along with The Acquaintances and a new contestshipping story I wanted to write, but seeing as this probably won't take long, I'm going to try and write this in let's say…under an hour.

Sorry about that last chapter. I was sick with a stomach-ache.

Song is Taylor Swift's Mary's Song (Oh My My My). Don't own it. I'm not _that_ talented.

Disclaimer: I don't own Arisa, don't own any of the characters, don't own the song, don't own Tay Tay, don't own the bowl of strawberries in front of me—oh. Actually, I do own the strawberries. What do you know? Anything can happen.

* * *

Epilogue: Happily Ever After:

A shaft of moonlight dripped through the open curtains and lit up an irregularly shaped splash on the dark floor, a light breeze billowing through the room. Tsubasa opened her eyes, her body habitually leaning over to the nightstand clock to check the time. It was one in the morning. She looked ove her shoulder at Manabe, sleeping peacefully, and smiled to herself. He could sleep through anything.

Carefully, she tiptoed out of bed, pajamas rustling quietly around her, and made her way to the balcony, standing directly in the moonlight, and sang.

_She said:_

"_I was seven and you were nine,_

_I looked at you like the stars that shine,_

_In the sky,_

_The pretty lights..._

"_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_Growing up and falling in love,_

_And ou mammas smiled,_

_And rolled their eyes…"_

Her old guitar was leaning against the balcony railing. Tsubasa picked it up and started to strum, her fingers remembering their places and going there unconsciously. Looking out at the street, empty except for the occasional car driving past, no doubt coming back from some late-night party, Tsubasa smiled.

"_And said: 'Oh my my my…'"_

She sang quietly. Her voice wasn't as sweet and girlish as it had been before, but it was still remarkably clear, and she had no problem hitting the notes perfectly.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up,_

_You were bigger than me,_

_You never did,_

_You never did…_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide,_

_I dared you to kiss me_

_And ran when you tried, _

_Just two kids, you and I…_

_Oh my my my my…_

Tsubasa thought back to he first date with Manabe. They had gone to that coffee shop on the corner of that old plaza. The coffee shop was actually still open, the former owner having passed on the business to his son. They were frequent visitors there, and knew all of the staff by name.

"_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly,_

_I wasn't that little girl you used to see,_

_But your eyes still shine,_

_Like pretty lights…_

"_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us,_

_But they never really believed we'd fall in love,_

_And our mammas smiled,_

_And rolled their eyes…_

"_And said: 'Oh my my my…'"_

They had been friends since middle school, but up until that night on New Year's, when Arisa sang, Tsubasa had thought that Manabe thought of her like a little sister—not _that_ much younger, as she was fond of reminding him, but still someone to protect. And tease. Don't forget tease.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up,_

_Two A.M. riding in your truck,_

_And all I need,_

_Is here next to me…_

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight,_

_Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight,_

_You stay outside,_

_Till the morning light,_

_Oh my my my my…_

Tsubasa sighed, letting the guitar hang loose in her hands. They'd never fought, not really. Of course, there was always that time when he saw her perform at the karaoke club after he'd left her in the cold for practically the whole year, but she'd forgiven him right after.

Their neighbous regarded them as a perfect example of happily ever after, of true love. Of course, teens used them as an example to their parents about first love never always failing like most people believed.

"_A few years have gone and come around,_

_We were sitting at our favorite spot in town,_

_And you looked at me,_

_Got down on one knee…"_

Her wedding ring still sparkled on her hand, diamond set in sterling silver. They didn't have any children, but Tsubasa was okay with that. As a teacher, she already spent most of her day around kids.

On the bed, Manabe was beginning to stir, no doubt awakened by her singing. So he couldn't sleep through everything. You learn something new every day, even about your significant other.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle,_

_Our whole town came _

_And our mommas cried,_

_You said "I do,"_

_And I did too…_

_Take me home to where we met so many years before,_

_We'll rock our babies on that very front porch,_

_After all this time,_

_You and I…"_

Manabe walked softly towards her. They'd both retired many years before, but even without children, they'd managed to secure a large sum of money between them, more than enough to sustain them for the rest of their lives.

His arm slipped around her shoulders, and they stood there together, watching the stars, making out Ursa Major, Orion's Belt, and off in the horizon, just a little bit of Scorpio.

After a while, Tsubasa raised her guitar up and started singing again. They both knew this song well—it was their favourite, and Tsubasa had sung it so many times already the words were embedded in her brain.

"_And I'll be eighty-seven, you'll be eighty-nine,_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine,_

_In the sky, _

_Oh my my my…"_

Well. That's done, and just under my time limit. Whoo! Hope you liked this, and sorry for any mistakes I may have made on the lyrics. Well. One more thing off my shoulders. Now I have to go memorize like twenty more music definitions. T_T

Example of Star's music definitions for RCM Music History:

_Barroco: Term 'Baroque' evolves from this Portuguese word. Refers to an irregularly shaped pearl used in jewelry, 1600-1750._

Wish me luck!

Star xx


End file.
